


Caged

by TwinzLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied Torture, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con References, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinzLover/pseuds/TwinzLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue mission gone wrong lands a good portion of the Order in the Malfoy dungeons. They soon find themselves under lock, key, and spell by the hands of some of the Death Eaters. Throw a sex toy into the mix and it's enough to have everyone sweating. But will this terrible situation turn into the perfect moment to defeat Voldemort, and maybe find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write... a SMUT fic! Mostly, I just need to get this dirty stuff on "paper" so that my clean mind can proceed. But I've actually gotten really into it. I hope you guys like it!

It had been a trap. They'd walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near the boundaries of the Hogwarts wards. There was supposed to be an exchange, both sides had prisoners, and the Light couldn't leave their own for dead. They had thought that maybe the prisoners they had would be enough ransom, but they had underestimated the Dark side.

After a small battle, a helpless struggle, and a few well cast Incarcerous spells, they were now locked away somewhere.

Harry had been awake for what felt like hours now. He had a bad head ache, and he felt immensely uncomfortable. He could feel the ropes that were tightly holding his wrists behind his back, and he knew the others were probably in similar predicaments. He should have known. He scolded himself over and over about his mistake, until he heard a groan from somewhere behind him.

"Hello?" He said quietly.

"Harry?" He heard someone mumble.

"Fred?" He asked.

"It's George." The voice replied grumpily.

"Listen George," Harry started seriously. "We're trapped, I don't know where, but I'm tied up, are you? Can you see anyone from where you're at?" He asked rationally. He heard some shuffling as George moved about.

"Shite, me too." George said gloomily. "And Harry, I can only see one person, and she doesn't look good." He felt queasy.

"Who?" Harry demanded.

"It's Mione." George said softly. George looked at her, she was unconscious and she had a clear head wound. He wanted desperately to stroke her hair, she looked so pale.

"Try to wake her." Harry encouraged.

"She has a head wound, I don't want to disturb her." George said shakily.

"She could have a concussion, wake her up!" He insisted. George took a deep breath.

"Mione." He said softly. She didn't stir. "Mione." He tried again.

"Nudge her." Harry suggested. George wiggled his body until he was nearly touching shoulders with her, and used his elbow to awkwardly nudge her.

"Hermione." He said closer to her ear. She whimpered. "Herms, please wake up!" He said louder.

"Don't call me Herms." She mumbled.

"Thank Godric." Harry sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Hermione asked blearily.

"It was a trap." Harry said angrily.

"We're all tied up." George added. Hermione took a moment to digest this information, and to check herself. She felt pain in her head, and when she moved, she could feel that her hands were tied behind her back.

"My legs aren't tied." She supplied. "I'm gonna try to get up, if either of you two can, try as well." She instructed as she forcefully rolled onto her back. She managed to sit up, but her head was swimming. She took a few deep breaths until she could see properly, and then pushed herself up.

"I'm up." She announced.

"What do you see?" Harry asked excitedly.

"We're in a dungeon." She started. "We're in a cell, all of us." She said calmly.

"Who's all of us?" George asked worriedly.

"It looks like Fred, and Luna." She began, looking around her more. "And..." She paused looking closer at one of the dirtier looking prisoners. "Oh thank Godric, it's Seamus!" She cried happily.

"Anyone else?" George asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah." She said letting out a few tears. She walked around a little bit, it was a pretty big cell. "I can see someone near you Harry, but I can't really tell who it is. But there! Yeah, that's definitely Lee!" She said excitedly. "It's a really big cell, there are a lot of people in here." She observed

"Do you see Charlie?" George asked anxiously.

"I don't know." She said sadly. "I'll keep looking." She wandered around slowly, trying to identify people without getting too close, lest she fall over. "Fluer! Bill! Dean!" She listed happily. "Charlie!" She exclaimed at last. George yelped gleefully. Charlie had been missing for almost two weeks, and it had been assumed that he was dead by most of the DA.

"Wake him up, make sure he's okay!" George pleaded. Carefully, Hermione lowered herself down to her knees beside Charlie. She did her best to nudge him with her knee, but it wasn't enough to wake him.

"He's not waking up!" Her voice was full of panic, and it made George nervous.

"Bite him or something!" He demanded. Hermione was desperate, so she leaned over and bit Charlie on the back of the neck, hard. Charlie yelped and battered her away.

"You're not turning me you son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Charlie! It's me!" Hermione yelled fearfully. Charlie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione?" He asked bewildered.

"Oh Charlie, we were all so worried!" She sobbed. Charlie shakily brought her into his arms.

"Oh Merlin." He said thankfully. "Are we getting out of here? Did you all come to get me?" He asked happily. Hermione looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"No." She whispered. And then he looked at her. Saw the head wound, saw her arms pulled behind her back.

"Oh shit." He groaned. He carefully turned her around and began to untie her.

"They don't keep you tied?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"A few of us managed to untie each other, and they never bothered replacing them." He explained. He finished untying her, and then helped her to her feet. "How's your head?" He asked concernedly.

"It's okay, it's a surface wound." She said. "It's just bloody."

"Good." He said with a relieved sigh.

"We gotta untie the others." She said seriously.

"Who else is here?" He asked anxiously.

"Harry, Bill, Fluer, Fred, George, and Luna as far as recent captures." She said. "We thought we were gonna get some of you guys back, but we were ambushed." She said disappointment lacing her words. Charlie nodded sadly, before making his way around the room, freeing his brothers of their confines, while Hermione took over freeing Harry and the girls. Soon they had everyone on their feet and moving around.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Charlie said firmly. Everyone looked at him. "I've been here for a while, and so have some of you. There's seven more of us now, so who knows what they're gonna do next. But we also have Harry Potter here with us, so maybe we can turn this in our favor. It could be time for this all to end. We have to stay strong together, if we can do that we're going to be okay." His words were powerful, but it gave little comfort. "Either way, let's settle down for the night, we're probably safe till morning." He said. Everyone sat down, and began to set up for the long night ahead. Hermione now understood the maze she'd been in before. People huddled close together to lie down, to keep warm she assumed.

"Charlie?" She asked as she snuggled into the pile, between he and Fred, with George lying across their laps, and Harry's thigh as a pillow.

"Yes?" He responded.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" She whispered. He pulled her in closely trying to make her feel safe.

"Probably torture us, that's what's been happening so far." He said honestly. "But I promise, that I will protect you to the best of my abilities." He vowed, but they both knew that no one could do much without their wand. Hermione nodded anyway, and cuddled as comfortably as possible into her friends and closed her eyes, praying sleep would take her.

Charlie was awoken by an odd noise. He looked around hurriedly, but saw that it was still night time, and no one had lit the torches. He heard the noise again and looked down at his lap. "Georgie?" He asked in surprise.

"Ch-Charlie?" George sniffed. Charlie smiled sadly at the head in his lap.

"What's wrong? You should be asleep." Charlie whispered.

"I'm scared." George whispered. "I don't want them to hurt you." He confessed.

"Don't worry love. I won't leave you." Charlie said encouragingly. George didn't respond, so Charlie just stroked his hair until he felt his brother's breathing even out.

He was worried though. Worried about what they would do now that three of his brothers were here. He thought about Bill briefly, but he knew he could handle himself, he had faced Fenrir before and came out alright. But Fred, and Georgie. He shuddered. They weren't weak by any means, but they were young, only twenty. And Hermione was here. He couldn't bare to think about anything happening to her. He shut his eyes tight, and tried to sleep again.

No one came into the dungeon until the next night. In the morning everyone had sat around planning some form of escape, and reuniting with loved ones. The total number of people was thirteen. Seamus had been brought in soon after Charlie, and Remus had been captured nearly two weeks ago. He was followed by Victor and Lee, who had gone missing when patrolling the edge of the wards together. Dean had only been here for a few days, but had previously been at a holding cell somewhere cold, he didn't know exactly where. Hermione had found out that they were in Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's safe house, through Remus, who had heard one of the Death Eaters say as much.

The sun had only begun to set - they could see through a small window high up, near the ceiling - when they heard the heavy door to the dungeon creak open. They all huddled together, Charlie standing in the front, Hermione right behind him, looking terrified. They heard the tap of boots approach their cell.

Hermione gasped when she saw who it was.

Blaise Zabini walked in first, trailed by Theodore Nott who was hovering a piece of wood with a hook in it, just in front of him. Dangling from the hook was a chain attached to two padded cuffs which contained a slim, pale, nude blond, whose toes barely touched the ground enough for him to stumble pathetically in front of Nott. Zabini smirked at the bundle of people cowering together.

"What are you littles doing here?" Charlie asked flippantly. Zabini narrowed his eyes.

"We're Death Eaters, what the fuck do you think we're doing here?" Blaise retorted haughtily.

"Got a new prisoner I see." Charlie observed. "Dumping the loads for your daddies?" He taunted. That made Blaise laugh, and the sound made Charlie tense up.

"I guess you don't recognize him, but I don't suppose you would, would you? Not now." Blaise cackled. "Poor little prince, failed his mission, and now he's just a toy for us." Blaise cooed to the blond, grabbing his chin. But the blond yanked his face away. "He still struggles for me, cause he knows I like it." Blaise commented happily to Theo. The blond whimpered at the floor. Charlie felt bad for the boy, whoever he was.

"Voldemort's making toys now? That doesn't seem right." Luna mused aloud from behind Hermione. Theo and Blaise started cracking up at that.

"You fucking loon." Theo chortled. "He's been deemed the Death Eater whore, because he's a fuck up."

"It's a shame that all the Elders have too much respect for Bella and Lucius, but at least we get to keep him." Blaise smirked.

"Fenrir still tries to take a bite out of him once in a while." Theo grinned evilly. Hermione clenched Charlie's shirt in fear.

"And Snape broke him in didn't he?" Blaise asked.

"Dunno, I wasn't there, but I heard the Dark Lord had him do it, seeing as he's Snape's godson." Theo answered.

"I heard he got it over with quickly, right in the middle of the meeting room." The figure whimpered again, and Hermione thought he might be crying.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Shut up!" Fred pulled her into his chest, not wanting the young Death Eaters to punish her, or take her away.

"It's just as well." Blaise said with narrowed eyes.

"We're just here to punish him. He tried to escape again, and we did say we'd throw him to the wolves, and you lot are pretty close." He smirked.

"Every male better fill him up." Theo said sternly. "Or else we'll take one of your girls to be his replacement." He sneered.

"And just to make sure you don't go soft." Blaise said tauntingly. He took out his wand. "Insatiabilis Sexus Masculum."

"When he's done, just put this back inside him." Theo explained. He bent the pale body over showing the handle of a butt plug, which Theo promptly removed and tossed inside of the cell filled with now uncomfortable men, and frightened women. Blaise opened the door to the cell with his wand, and Theo levitated the poor boy into the cell. Once the door was locked again, they vanished his restraints, and turned to leave.

"Don't worry boys, he's been taking his protection potion." Theo snickered.

"Have fun Draco." Blaise purred.

The slow, but loud closing of the door sealed his fate. Ever so slowly Draco sat up. He put his head in one hand and curled into a ball. He took a deep breath and looked up defiantly at the mass of people who were slowly drifting apart.

"Go ahead and do it, you hypocrites!" He snapped. "There's no Light side in war!"

"What're we gonna do?" Harry asked. "Even if I wasn't as hard as one of Hagrid's cookies, we can't let them take one of ours."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"I know it sounds bad Hermione, but that's the kind of situation we're facing!" He exclaimed.

"Harry's right." Charlie said firmly, if not begrudgingly.

"Charlie!" George gaped.

"I know it's rape, but I don't want them to take Hermione, or Fluer, or Luna!"

"It's not like we all haven't been with guys." Bill said exasperatedly. Everyone gaped at him. "Oh come on, you know it's true." He said defensively.

"Remus, I heard you and Sirius at Grimmauld don't lie." Bill said sternly. "And Ron told me Harry, because he knows I'm bisexual, because he caught Fred and I once and he didn't think he was gay." He admitted. He gestured flippantly at Charlie and George. "And I'm pretty sure even mum knows about these two going at it every chance they get. Charlie's been spoiling him for ages." He humphed. George turned scarlet and Charlie shrugged. Seamus cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Dean and I are actually quite committed." He confessed to the floor.

"Everyone knows you and Hermione didn't work out because you like blokes." Harry said to Krum.

"It's rape!" George exclaimed.

"Oh come on Georgie, you love to feel helpless." Charlie teased hungrily.

"Imagine if that was me Charlie." George said fiercely. Charlie looked murderous.

"I would never let that happen." he growled. The noise made Lee moan, setting off a chain reaction, which made Draco whimper.

"You won't be able to stop yourselves soon, that spell makes you insatiable, you'll just keep getting hornier." Draco whispered. "You're going to fuck something sooner or later."

"Are you offering." Harry groaned.

"Haven't you already decided? It seems like the obvious choice now that everything has been brought to light."

"I won't force him." Charlie ground out. George put a hand on his shoulder to show support. He knew what Charlie needed, what they all needed.

"I will." Bill said firmly. "I can't let my wife be taken by them."

"I'm with Bill." Harry said regretfully. "I won't let Hermione be taken either, she's my closest friend. She's the most important person in my life."

"They're not getting their hands on our girl!" Seamus said ferociously. Dean held Luna tightly to him, daring them to take her away with his eyes.

"I don't want to rape him." Lee said slowly.

"Nor do I." Victor said firmly. "But I will if it is to protect my friends." The men continued to bicker, but Hermione stopped listening.

"Draco?" She whispered. He snapped his head up and their eyes met. Even with a head wound, she still looked lovely to him, she always had. When he had heard her yell, he'd felt a jolt of something akin to happiness. She sat next to him and he looked scared. "I love each and everyone of those guys." She confessed. "And I know that they would protect me, but I'm not gonna ask them to do that." She said firmly. "We're not gonna let them hurt you." She said.

"It'll be worse for one of you." He whispered. "The adults won't take me, it's mostly just those two, even Vince and Greg don't like to do it. But with one of you girls." He shuddered. "It's every Death Eater's wet dream." He said hollowly. Hermione couldn't say anything to that, so instead she put her hand on top of his and waited. Her hand was warm, and he was grateful for the contact.

The boys were getting restless. It felt too hot and they began taking off layers to try to remain calm.

"Fuck." Charlie hissed. "I need to cum." George was panting helplessly beside him, squirming in nothing but his boxers.

"Ch-Charlie, you can't!" he cried. Charlie looked at him lustfully, eating him with his eyes.

"I'm gonna fuck you brutally against the wall Georgie." He growled. George took a step back.

"N-no, please." George whimpered. Charlie laughed.

"You fucking love it." He said grabbing George by his boxers. George stood frozen against the bars of the cell, his eyes clenched tightly closed, and his hand over his mouth. Charlie smiled at him and then dropped to his knees, taking George's boxers with him.

Everyone watched, mystified, as Charlie began to suck George's overly sensitive prick. George came much too quickly, but he was still hard. Charlie chuckled and licked him clean. "Turn around." Charlie said firmly. George whimpered and turned his body so that he could hold the bars. George offered his ass, willingly arching his back and moaning. Fred groaned and stuck his hand in his own boxers.

"Is that turning you on?" Bill whispered in his ear.

"Oh, fuck yes." Fred moaned. Bill grabbed his unruly hair and kissed Fred roughly on the mouth, capturing his moans. Bill stuck his hand down Fred's pants and took over, firmly gripping his brother's cock, and jerking him swiftly. Fred cried out as he came all over Bill's hand.

"On your knees, boxers off." Bill demanded. Fred hastily complied, removing his undergarment and getting on all fours.

"Bill!" Fluer gasped. Bill looked at her and an idea struck him.

"Baby, come ride me, I need to lube my cock up." He said excitedly. Fluer looked at him in shock, but she had to admit she was turned on. As a part veela it was in her nature to be horny when her mate was in the same state. Divesting herself of clothing, Fluer gracefully walked over to Bill, and lowered herself down onto his throbbing cock. They moaned in unison when he was all the way inside her. She writhed on top of him, already close. Fred was still in position to be entered, so Bill stuck two fingers, lubed with Fred's own spunk, into Fred's awaiting arse.

Across the cell, things were heating up.

"That's it love, spread those legs." Charlie encouraged. George complied, bending forward, and spreading his legs even more. Charlie grinned, spreading his brother's arse cheeks, and taking a nice long lick. George cried out wantonly in surprise, and it spurred Charlie on. Charlie continued to circle George's tight little hole with his tongue, before delving in, wriggling his tongue inside, making George quiver and cling desperately to the bars.

Watching them all was making Draco the tiniest bit aroused.

"Oh, fuck, Luna, just like that." Seamus swore as he fucked his girlfriends mouth. She smiled happily, licking his tip swiftly back and forth. She was on her knees, but they were spread open, the floor nearly touching her soaking cunt.

"Get on your knees, so she can bend forward." Dean breathed while stroking his own cock. Seamus lowered himself down, Luna still sucking him, then he backed up a little, so that she had to crawl for his cock. Luna lowered herself to her elbows, re-angling her knees so that she was almost laying on the floor. Dean pulled her panties to the side and entered her impossibly slowly.

"Oh fuck babe, you're so tight like this." He growled. Luna felt a little spurt if semen, but he kept pushing through, so she didn't stop sucking on Seamus.

Draco whimpered without realizing it. They weren't gonna fuck him it seemed, but they looked so good fucking each other.

Bill pulled out of his wife, and took his fingers out of Fred. He aligned himself with his brother's quivering hole and plunged in. Fred cried out blissfully as Bill pounded him relentlessly.

Charlie stood up, leaving George's hole sloppy, and ready. Charlie took a step back to admire George in such a state, and then his eyes locked on Draco's. "Suck my cock." Charlie said firmly, "and Remus, prep the boy, George's gonna fill him first." Draco looked surprised, but he was horny, and he knew they could make him; but instead they were inviting him into something delicious. Hermione stood up with him.

"You don't have to." she whispered, but Draco was already stumbling dazedly towards Charlie.

"Hermione." Harry growled. Hermione turned to see her best friend looking at her in a way he never had before. "Please, I wanna cum inside you." He begged, but it sounded more like a polite order.

"H-Harry, y-you're not yourself." She stuttered, taking a step back. "You would never take my virginity in a place like this." She reasoned. "We're best friends."

"Love you." He said dazedly, as he continued to approach her. His eyes looked glazed and feral. "Want to claim you, fuck you." Hermione whimpered. Harry had never spoken this way, especially not to her!

"Harry!" She gasped, unable to say anything else.

"That's it, say my name." He groaned. "Scream it while I fuck your tight little cunt." He growled.

"Potter!" Harry turned, a glare set upon his face. It was Krum, who was choking Lee with his cock, plowing into the boys mouth without mercy. "Come fill him up, will ya'?" He asked jovially. Spit dribbled out of Lee's stuffed mouth, as he looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry's eyes grew wide with excitement, and he went to join the boys, crouching behind Lee, and putting two, spit-lubed fingers into his arse. Lee whimpered around Victor's cock, making the man shudder with satisfaction.

"He likes that, Harry." Victor breathed. "He loves when we bring someone else into the mix. He's such a good little whore like that." Krum panted, gripping Lee's hair and forcing him harder onto his very full dick. Lee moaned, and came on the floor, just as Harry found his spot. Harry tickled his prostate and he was erect again in less than a minute.

Pleased that Lee had come, Harry stroked his stiff cock, running his pre-cum all over the shaft, before plunging into Lee's tight cavern. Lee screamed around Victor's cock, but it soon turned into a moan, as both boys fucked him from both ends, relentlessly shuttling their hot manhoods into his body.

Everywhere Hermione turned everyone was having sex. She looked worriedly at Draco, only to find him enthusiastically sucking Charlie, while he moved gratefully against Remus's mouth.

"Ch-Charlie, please..." George panted out with need. "E-enter me." Charlie groaned, and gently eased Draco's head off his throbbing member, which was leaking heavily, leaving a trail of spit and pre-cum from the head of his prick, to Draco's red and swollen lips. Draco's eyes held pleasure, and an undertone of confusion.

"Remus, that's enough." Charlie said commandingly. Remus lifted his head up to look into Charlie's eyes, but Charlie's were locked with Draco's. "Suck off my brother." He said to Draco. Draco nodded and crawled between the bars of the cell, and George. He took the older boy's cock into his mouth, and sucked greedily.

"Ready George?" Charlie asked, but George was practically screaming with want. Charlie pressed in slowly, watching his brother's tight ring of muscle stretch more and more over the thick head of his own cock. Once the head was all the way in Charlie paused and took a breath, just staring at his cock, partially inside his younger brother. And then he slammed himself the rest of the way in, making George scream. But he didn't give him the chance to recover, before he was roughly fucking him, sliding fast and hard over the spot he knew very well. George came in Draco's mouth, his muscles clenching over the thick cock in his arse. The firm grip made it almost impossible for Charlie to move, so he stilled midway inside his shivering little brother.

Draco didn't swallow. Instead he held it in his mouth until he knew George wasn't too sensitive, and then gently laid the partially hard member into his mouth, using the spunk to make sure George was lubed up. He'd been taken dry by Fenrir, just once, and it was only a few thrusts to punish him, but it had hurt like hell.  
When he was done he looked up at Charlie expectantly. Charlie kept eye contact with Draco even as he spoke to George. "We're gonna move away from the bars, but I'll hold you up, lean back against me." He instructed. George slowly lifted himself using the bars, but he whimpered all the while. "I don't want to take it out, it feels so fucking good to be inside you after so long." Charlie's words seemed to encourage George who manged to lift himself enough to hook an arm around his brother's neck. Charlie's cock felt huge and heavy inside him, but he loved it.

Suddenly, Charlie lifted his legs and turned them around. He put George's legs down as soon as they were in the right direction, but at that angle, he was impossible deep inside of George, and the younger boy could barely stand, and was mostly being held up by Charlie's cock. Charlie widened his stance slightly, so that George could get decent footing. "Impale yourself on his cock." Charlie demanded. Draco nodded and approached the panting couple.

"From behind, sir?" He asked sweetly. He had learned to please over the last year, and though he desperately tried to escape, he knew how to be good.

"Yes, We're going to want you on your knees soon." Charlie said firmly. Draco complied quickly, standing on his tippy toes, and bending forward slightly. He gripped George's cock firmly in his hand, and guided it carefully to his entrance. Draco's face screwed up as he slowly pushed himself onto George's dick. He had the head almost all the way in, when suddenly the older boy was balls deep inside of him.

"Ahh!" He cried out at the sudden intrusion.

"My bad, my hips twitched when I saw that perfect cock pushing into that pink hole." Charlie said, but he didn't sound sorry. Draco didn't respond, he just looked at Charlie with hooded eyes, and waited patiently to be fucked.

He didn't have to wait long. Charlie slowly began to thrust into George, which caused George to thrust into Draco. It felt good, better than he'd expected. He had lubed George up maybe a little too well, and the red head's cock was sliding into him pleasantly, with a little bit a squelchy feeling that made him feel perverse.

"Bill?" Charlie called over his shoulder.

Bill paused in his rough taking of his younger brother, making the boy beneath him pant and sigh with relief. "Yeah?" Bill asked curiously, looking at the train of fucking his brother had created.

"Double Eiffel Tower?" Charlie asked, cocking his head towards Draco. Bill grinned happily at those words.

"Freddie?" Bill said, lightly patting his brothers tender bum. "We've gotta get up." He said sweetly. Fred whimpered and nodded, slowly getting to his feet.

Charlie looked at Draco. "Time to get on your knees." He said impishly. Draco blushed and slowly began to get on his knees, whimpering lightly when George's prick slipped out of him. He was on his hands and knees, his ass sticking up and his head looking up expectantly. Clearly he had been made to do this before.

"On our knees pet." Charlie said soothingly to a sweaty, desperately panting George. Ever so slowly, they lowered themselves to the ground, not once disconnecting.

Once they were on the ground, George turned his head around to look up into his big brother's eyes. He had always looked up to Charlie, and when he was thirteen he had wanked to thoughts of Charlie. When he was fifteen, they had all gone to Egypt together, and Charlie and Bill went out drinking. They didn't come back until later that night, and Charlie had come into his room. He didn't care that his brother was drunk, if it was Charlie, it was enough. He lost his virginity that night.

"Charlie." George said softly. "I love you." He smiled up at his big brother, who was still inside him. Charlie looked surprised, he wouldn't have expected those words given the situation, but he shook it off and captured George's lips in a passionate kiss filled with love. They stayed that way for a while, but soon came up for air. They stared into each others' eyes, as if seeing each other for the first time, but soon Charlie noticed that his other brother was getting sucked off and fucked at the same time.

"Come on George, it's time for you to fill him up." Charlie said lightly. George nodded his head, and together they scooted up until George's thighs were touching Draco's.

Draco didn't seem to notice the new presence behind him, but no one was surprised, for he was diligently sucking on Fred's length. George knew that Draco was already well prepared to take him in again, but he started off slow. Draco gasped and then groaned around Fred as he was entered by George. George tried to set an easy pace, impaling himself on Charlie, and then pushing himself into Draco, but Charlie had other plans, and soon it was as if the dragon tamer was fucking them both. He was fast and hard, snapping his hips into his brothers, slapping his ass roughly every few thrusts.

George was crying out in pleasure, as was Fred, as they both recklessly plundered the heat that was Draco Malfoy's body.

George came first, clenching his butt muscles impossibly tightly as he deposited his seed into Draco's well slicked bum.

"B-Bill." Fred panted. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Not yet." Bill growled in his ear. "Stop sucking him." Bill demanded. Draco let go of Fred's leaking prick with a pop and looked up expectantly at Bill. "Crawl forward, off of George's dick." Draco obeyed, letting the slippery cock slide out of his arse, making George whimper. He could feel George's spunk inside him, and he tried to clench his muscles so as not to let it out. "Turn around." Bill said with a smirk. "He's about to come, and I think it's been decided that we're all gonna fill you up." Draco bowed his head in shame, but followed the order and offered his arse up for Fred to fuck.

And fuck he did. In his last few minutes Fred was brutal, fucking himself on Bill's dick and plowing into Draco recklessly, trying to find that absolutely perfect bliss. Draco moaned and mewed beneath him, writhing, caught between wanting it to be over, and wanting to come with Fred. When Fred finally spilled himself into Draco, Draco followed with a few spurts of his own semen. But he wasn't done, it seemed none of them were.

Lying on the ground feeling used and spent, Draco looked at Charlie and George. Charlie had one of George's legs over his shoulder, and his thrusts were becoming sporadic, but George didn't seem to mind, he was just panting and growing hard again. He rolled himself over and looked at Bill who appeared to be thoroughly fucking Fred into the floor.

With strength he didn't know he had, Draco slowly approached Bill and Fred. Without hesitation, he quickly fell to his knees, right beside Fred and facing away from Bill, and then he spread himself wide, and held his cheeks open. His breathing was labored.

"P-Please." He panted. "Fill me up." He pleaded, looking over his shoulder at Bill. Bill looked shocked at the wanton display, but he nodded none the less and took a hold of Draco's wrists, pulling him back, and thrusting into him at the same time. Draco cried out in pain and pleasure. Bill kept fucking him this way, as if he was using Draco's arms like reins. Draco screamed and moaned and whimpered until, finally, Bill stilled inside him, pouring his seed into the mix with his brothers'. Bill let go of his arms and stood up, leaving Draco to collapse on the floor.

Bill took a moment to look around and think while he was still soft. Fred looked to be sleeping, but he was already getting hard again. Draco looked... soiled he supposed. Charlie was still making George melt and squirm, slamming the younger boys hips down his cock over and over.

"C-Charlie!" George screamed. "P-please, cum inside me, I need to feel it." He whimpered. Charlie threw his head back and roared as he gave one last thrust, before cumming deep in George's arse.

"Charlie." Bill said frustratingly. "You have to cum in him." He said pointing at Draco's worn form. Charlie just shrugged.

"It looks like there's going to be enough to spare, 'sides, he needs rest, he didn't get hit with that spell." Charlie reasoned. With that said, Charlie pulled George even closer to his body, and slowly laid them down. George whimpered when Charlie slowly pulled out of him, but Charlie just kissed his forehead and snuggled closer.

Bill looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be resting. Lee was on his back between Harry and Krum, a trail of jizz leaking out of him. Not far away he saw Dean and Seamus on either side of Luna, each had an arm around her, and they seemed content just holding her tightly.

There were some stragglers though. His wife was by Hermione, rubbing her back soothingly, and Remus was jacking off while leaning against a wall.

Bill sighed. This was crazy! He'd fucked a teenage boy ten years his junior in a dungeon. He decided to rest for a while, hoping that he would wake up without the urge to mercilessly fuck anything that moved.


	2. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot more stuff goes down! The plot thickens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 hits already, so I figured I'd put up this next bit. It's shorter than before, but it's a big shift!

Draco woke up feeling messy. He could feel the mixture of three brothers' spunk in his cavity. He shuddered involuntarily. He knew there would be more to come soon. Ever so slowly, he pushed himself up, and turned over so that he was sitting on his sore bum.

"You all right there?" He turned his head slowly, his eyes felt heavy. He saw Fred looking at him with concern. "I know my brothers are a lot to handle, but at least you didn't get Charlie and Bill in the same round." He said. The words didn't comfort Draco, and he didn't feel thankful for anything, but they did make him scoff, and that was more of a laugh than he had experienced in ages.

"He'll be taking me today though." Both of the young men looked up to see Charlie standing and grinning ridiculously. George was lying behind him, still asleep on his belly, a scrap of clothing covering his bum. Charlie didn't appear to be ashamed of his nudity, and why should he be? Even semi hard his cock was big and looked heavy and thick. He was very well built from training dragons, and he appeared to be a little more tan than the other Weasley boys.

Draco dropped his gaze and and looked at the floor, where he began to draw little patterns in the dust. He didn't want to think about being filled any more just then. His body was exhausted. He'd never been fucked that way before. Mostly he'd just been raped, and while it left him tired and sore, he'd mostly stopped struggling, so he would usually just lie there and take it. It never felt good, it always felt disgusting and degrading. But he hadn't been forced last night, and they'd made him cum without spelling him first. He kept drawing patterns in the dust, wondering if Zabini and Nott would punish him further when they saw his memories, saw that they made him feel good. Taking a deep breath, he stopped drawing in the dust and looked up to meet Charlie's gaze, but he couldn't hold it for long. Instead he turned his head and got on his feet, his legs shaking slightly. Still, he walked up to Charlie, dropped to his knees before him, and started licking his cock until it was fully erect.

"What are you doing!?" Charlie exclaimed, and then moaned as Draco tongued his slit.

"We should probably get through this as soon as possible, I don't know when they'll come back." Draco said thoughtfully, turning his head to the side to avoid Charlie's gaze. "You should be okay to do it, I still have... their stuff inside me." He said softly, turning his body around so that he was on his hands and knees, before lowering himself down to his shoulders, splaying his hands out in front of him. "It'll still feel tight this way." He explained, before he closed his eyes and waited.

Charlie had to admit, it was a delectable display, but he saw the poor boys legs quivering, and remembered that he hadn't been spelled, so he wasn't insatiable, he didn't have the sudden energy for fucking. Instead he picked up the plug from near by and fitted it back inside the young man.

"We'll wait until they come back." Charlie said decisively, giving his bum a soft pat.

"Huh?" Draco asked opening his eyes slightly.

"We'll explain that you need energy and we all need to eat soon too. Plus, there's still Dean, Remus, Krum, Lee, Seamus, Harry, and myself that have to fill you up, so you might need to be spelled."

"Oh." Was all Draco could say before his legs gave out, and he relaxed slightly.

"You should get more rest, I doubt they'll be here for a while." Charlie advised. Draco nodded twice, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep gratefully.

XXX

"We have to." Charlie shrugged. "We've already started any way."

"What if he doesn't want you to?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"He does." Charlie said assuredly.

"Well what if he doesn't want Harry to? They've always been rivals, and Harry almost killed him a year and a half ago." Hermione argued. "Then all of you doing those things to him would have been for not!" She exclaimed.

Charlie smirked. "It would bring all of us pleasure, I wouldn't call that for not." He chuckled. Hermione turned beat red. Still, she held her head high, took a deep breath and persevered.

"I'll blame that comment on the spell, but even if I wasn't so courteous, it still wouldn't matter, he'd be taken away and punished, and so would one of us!" That sobered Charlie enough for her to pause and think. "We need to find a way out, all of us. We can't be kept here much longer, especially under these pressing circumstances."

"If we do what they said we can buy ourselves some time." Lee insisted.

"It might." Hermione conceded. "But how long do we really have?"

"I say we wait for them to come back. We ask them to spell the kid and if they say yes we've got our time."

"And if they say no?" Hermione asked.

"We offer Harry." Charlie concluded.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Obviously they haven't told Voldy yet, and they don't really know what He wants them to do, so we tell them to take him up, create a diversion, and escape."

"What if it doesn't work and we've just given them the opportunity to look like heroes!?"

"Then they bring me up." Harry said firmly.

"Harry you can't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've got to do it sooner or later, and if I play my cards right I'll get a fair duel." Harry reasoned. Hermione looked gobsmacked. She flung her arms around him and cried into his chest. He held her tightly and stroked her bushy hair. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked determinedly into his eyes.

"No." She said firmly. "I'll go. If they don't give us more time, I'll take Draco's place."

"Absolutely not." Harry and Charlie said at the same time. The two looked at each other, and then Harry looked back at Hermione. "Hermione, I can't keep letting you put my life before your own. I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, for Merlin's sake, I've gotten you into enough as it is. You've saved me countless times, let me live up to my title for once!" He joked, but Hermione just kept shaking her head.

"Harry, you're the Savior of the world! You need to stay alive! It doesn't matter if I die!" She said in annoyance. "My parents don't even know I exist! There's only one more person who I can unwaveringly call family, and that's you, and I won't let you die." She said, her eyes shining with angry tears.

Harry stared angrily back. Then he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Hermione yelped in surprise, but it was swallowed by Harry's mouth. After thoroughly kissing her, he broke away.

"Let's not worry. Pray they give us more time to assure our safety, and for now, let's try to get to sleep." Harry said to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded and got into the pile.

Remus was snuggled into Fluer's side like a puppy, and she had an arm around his shoulder, while Bill had his arm around her. His leg was tangled with Fred's, whose body was mostly on top of Victor, who had Lee curled on his lap and Dean near his feat. Dean and Seamus were each holding tightly to Luna, who was on her stomach, using her arms as a pillow, as Charlie used her calves the same way. Charlie curled himself around George who was sprawled across some clothes and was holding Hermione's hand. Hermione was laying across Harry's chest, with his arm around her middle.

And between Hermione's legs, having his hair stroked absentmindedly by Harry, was Draco breathing lightly and hugging Hermione's thigh in his sleep.

XXX

"Wake up you pathetic shites." Theo sing-songed while clanging the bars to the cell.

The group awoke and quickly huddled together like the day before. Charlie stood proud and mostly erect in front of the group. Behind him Harry had Hermione pulled tightly against his chest, while she held Draco's hand. Draco looked fearfully at Blaise and Theo on the other side of the bars. He hadn't been filled by all of the men and he didn't know how he would be punished next. The werewolves scared him more than anything else. George stood beside Charlie on his left, and Bill stood to his right, creating a curved fence for the others.

"Draco!" Blaise called him like an animal. "Come here." He commanded.

Draco whimpered, but began to walk sullenly forward. Hermione gripped his hand tighter, and she locked eyes with him worriedly. He looked away in shame, and tugged his hand free. He made to move forward, but to his surprise, Charlie put his arm out and stopped him. Draco looked up in shock at Charlie, but the older man was glaring firmly at Blaise.

"We haven't finished yet. There's a lot of us, you know." Charlie began. "But three of us have complied, and the rest plan to follow." He said bitterly. Draco closed his eyes tightly and faced the floor so no one could see his shamed face.

"Oh?" Blaise asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Charlie said, his voice sounding strained. "We ask that you take what we have given, leaving him fresh, and that you spell him as well so he can keep active while we take him." Draco shook with tears, but he didn't make a sound and prayed everyone thought it was the cold of the dungeon on his bare skin.

Blaise and Theo began laughing uncontrollably at Charlie's formal request. When they finally managed to gain some control, Theo sneered at Draco.

"Would you like that, you frigid toy? Would you like to be used by all these blood traitors? By your old teacher?" He taunted.

"Or," Blaise began wickedly. "Would you like us to take one of those girls to be your replacement?" He offered. "We'll leave you here for the rest of your days, just like these swats." He proposed seductively, as if the second choice was a prize.  
He turned his eyes back to Charlie. "He's never liked to take it. Turned everyone down in school, always on his pedestal. No one was ever good enough for his pasty arse." He spat.

Everyone looked at Draco anxiously, but he didn't move. He didn't want to be raped any more. He didn't want to have his butt violated by men any more. He would sit in the dungeon until the day he died if he could. He was so tired, his body was exhausted, and his mind was as full of fear, shame, and hopelessness as his worn ass was full of Weasley spunk. Still, he thought of putting someone else in his situation, and guilt clogged his veins.

"..."

"What was that?" Balise asked mockingly. "I can't hear you." he said, cupping his ear.

"I'll stay. Please spell me so that I might be filled completely." The girls gasped audibly at the sacrifice. Blaise glared at the boy, who still had not lifted his head.

"Very well." He sneered. "Come here, and Theo will collect what you have thus far." He said flippantly. Theo looked eager, but Draco wasn't looking. He looked at the ground as he tiredly stumbled to the door of the cage. And that's what the cell was, a human cage.

When Draco reached the bars, he heard the squeak of the cage door open. He looked up.

"Come on out, turn around, and grab the bars." Theo instructed. Draco tried not to whimper as he exited the cell, leaving behind the comfort of kindness. He shook uncontrollably as he turned his back to the Death Eaters, leaving himself vulnerable. It also meant he was facing the huddled group of prisoners. He closed his eyes and gripped the bars.

Theo wasn't gentle when he stuck his wand inside Draco, and the action made Draco cry out in pain. He gripped tightly to the bars as Nott used his wand like a spoon, pulling out the sperm like batter from a bowl. Draco heard Hermione gasp and opened his eyes wide, though he was facing the floor. "Don't look!" He cried helplessly. He couldn't bare having them see him this way. They were supposed to be beneath him, even if they had shown him kindness and pleasure. Being watched, while another man scraped his inner walls for the cum of three others was humiliating. He cried openly, his body wracked with sobs, until finally Theo stood up and removed his wand.

"Is that all of it?" Blaise asked, looking pointedly at the beaker in Theo's hand.

"All I can get with him clenching the way he does." Theo said grumpily. Blaise pointed his wand at Draco's entrance.

"Accio Weasley sperm." Draco felt the unpleasant rush of liquid coming out, and was thankful when it was over. He could barely stand, and when he stepped away from the bars, he collapsed.

Zabini and Nott began laughing almost immediately at the poor boy. Draco lay in a heap panting and tired, too defeated to stand.

"Hermione no!" The two boys stopped laughing, and looked at the girl who was struggling to get free from Potter.

"Let go!" She screamed. She elbowed him in the stomach, and it was enough to distract him for a moment while she broke through the human wall, and ran to Draco. The minute she got to the door it slammed in her face.

"No!" She screamed, shaking the bars uselessly. Soon realizing her futile efforts, Hermione laid herself down and reached a hand under the gate. "Draco." She whispered, as she just barely managed to touch his fingers. The boy on the ground twitched. "Draco!" She called harshly. She was the only one of the prisoners who called him by his name, and it sounded so sweet coming from her mouth. He lifted his hand weakly and hooked a few fingers with her, but he didn't say a word, he just kept still, breathing heavily, and letting the tears run down his face. "It's alright." She cooed.

"Isn't that cute Blaise?" Theo said sarcastically. "The mudblood and the cum bucket."

"Fitting, isn't it?" Blaise sneered.

Hermione ignored them in favor of watching Draco. She stroked his fingers lightly with her own as he continued to cry. Too soon for either of them, she felt hands on her shoulders. Charlie struggled to pull her up as she continued to fight and attempt to stay on the ground holding Draco's hand.

"Calm down." He hissed in her ear. "They're gonna put him back in here soon, but they might not if you keep making a huge fuss." Hermione froze. She knew he was right, but she felt awful.

With a heavy heart, Hermione allowed Charlie to walk her back to the huddle.

Draco would have laughed had it not been so sad. He was on the Death Eater side, but he wasn't a Death Eater any more. He wanted to be on the Light side, but he couldn't seem to find one. And just when he thought he had, there was the painful reminder of where he really stood. Lying face down on the cold, cobblestone floor, he felt defeated. And he still had seven more men to take. His hole twitched at the thought, but he was too tired to think about whether or not it was anticipation or dread that caused it.

He zoned out for a while, dosing in and out of much needed sleep. He heard snippets of Blaise and Theo taunting him and Hermione, even taking jabs at Charlie and Harry once in a while. He soon felt himself being roused by a spell.

"Rennervate." He heard Blaise pur. He was sad to be awake, but he was glad for the strength that allowed him to stand. He looked up despondently at Blaise, waiting for whatever would come next. He saw Blaise raise his wand and closed his eyes, expecting the sting, tingle, or shock of a spell. Instead he heard the creak of the door. He opened his eyes.

"Get in." Blaise commanded. Draco did so willingly, trying to stay steady and indifferent even as he rushed towards the group. He collapsed into Hermione's waiting arms instantly, trying fruitlessly to hold back tears. He didn't care if she was a mudblood, her heart was pure, and her arms were warm, so he curled up and nearly fell asleep.

"Don't get too comfortable." Theo sneered.

"Or do." Blaise said excitedly as a new idea came to him. He pointed his wand at the group. "Insatiabilis Sexus Totalis." The magic was like a wave breaking on top of them.

Hermione froze. Her body was tingling. She pushed Draco away and stumbled out of the huddle, desperate for the cool air of the dungeons. She looked at her hands in horror as she felt the excruciatingly pleasant tingles in her palms. She was positively vibrating with sexual appetite. Everyone stared at her in shock.

Charlie was the first to snap out of it. He turned his gaze towards the two chuckling Death Eaters. He growled under his breath at them, but it was Harry who couldn't keep quiet.

"You bastards!" He yelled at them. "Reverse it! The rest of us is one thing, but leave her be!" He roared.

"Ooh, looks like Potter has a thing for the Weasel's girl." Theo snickered.

"Why don't you just satisfy her, Potter?" Blaise teased.

"Even with that spell I doubt he could." Theo answered. Harry turned away from them, focusing on his innocent friend instead.

"Hermione?" He called tentatively.

"H-Harry." She sobbed. "I-I c-ca-"

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed. He approached her slowly, not wanting to spook her. "No one is going to do anything to you."

"Aww come on Potter, she wants it!" Theo pouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Charlie snapped at him. "She's special, got it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Theo grinned excitedly. Blaise's eyes lit up, and a smirk slowly crawled up his face.

"Shit." Charlie groaned.

"I think he's trying to say that the Gryffindor Princess is more pure than her blood." He sneered. Theo's eyes widened with glee.

"A virgin?" He asked happily. "Fenrir will be so pleased." He grinned evilly.

"No!" Harry yelled. Hermione cried openly at those words. The boys just laughed and moved towards the cell door.

Draco was in front of them in an instant. "You said you wouldn't take them." He said softly, looking up at them with watery eyes. "We're all complying, okay? I-I'm doing what you said." He said shakily. He dropped down to his knees in front of Blaise. Blaise just stared down at him with a raised brow. "I'll be good, I promise, I-I'll be eager, I'll do whatever you want. Please." He whimpered his watery eyes locked with Blaise's cold ones. Blaise stared at him for a long minute before responding.

"You know, Theo, I've always wanted a pet, and now that he's being so obedient, I think I'll give him a treat." Blaise grinned. "We'll leave her alone, but you have to rid her of that pesky virginity of her's." Draco's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Would you rather we toss her to Fenrir." Blaise asked with a look of mock confusion. "You two seemed awfully cozy before." He said. Draco bowed his head. He didn't want to do what had been done to him so many times, but leaving her to that werewolf bastard was too cruel. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione, who was crying into Harry's chest. Potter looked absolutely livid, his face was red, and his jaw was clenched so hard Draco briefly worried he would cause permanent damage. But his body was a fortress for the innocent girl in his arms.

He continued to stare at her, until finally, she poked her head up. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, and he knew that he was the lesser of two evils, and that she knew it too. With that in mind he whispered one word to the Death Eaters who had made his life hell. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't quite figured out how to edit and stuff, because it's not the same layout as FF.net. But I really want to know how this is being received. Thoughts?


	3. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is pushed to the limit, but is also rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I just have a certain word count I expect from myself per chapter.

Blaise nodded with satisfaction, before he turned to leave, Theo scampering after him.

Draco rose from the floor, and turned to face the mass of people with fear in his heart. They would abuse him now. It was all his fault, and now he was going to have to do the worst thing one person could do to another; something he himself had experienced countless times.

What he saw surprised him. Hermione was looking at him gratefully, with liquid pools of deep brown. "Thank you." She breathed. Then she ran to him. She threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She kept saying in his ear. He couldn't believe it.

When he regained his barrings, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and held her at arms length. "What are you saying?!" He yelled at her. "You comforted and defended me, and now I have to..." He couldn't even say it. Hermione looked at her feet.

"Last time I was here... H-he did things." She whispered. "Bellatrix wanted to give me to him too, and she would have if they hadn't found that sword and tortured me instead." She shivered. "H-he's more than a werewolf, h-he's s-something much worse." Her eyes were distant and filled with fear. Draco pulled her close, and they stood that way together, sharing something no one else could. They had been abused by the same creature, and together they wallowed in mutual self disgust.

When she had calmed down some, Hermione looked up hesitantly at Draco, before she stood carefully on her toes, and kissed him softly on his pale pink lips.

It was the first kiss from a woman he'd had in over a year. In school he'd been popular with both genders, though he'd considered himself straight, but after his mistakes had piled up, and he'd been made a toy, he'd thought he'd never know the soft touch of the female form ever again, unless it was some crazy Death Eater like his aunt. When he'd first met her, he'd been infuriated by her easy intelligence, but soon he'd grown to fancy her, though he hid it through teasing and name calling. At the Yule Ball she'd looked beautiful, and even his date could tell he thought so. He felt so sick with himself for what he would be doing soon. How could anyone defile such a kind, beautiful girl?

But like their eyes, the head of his prick was crying salty tears that stained her clothes as it was caught between them. He tried to ignore it as he kissed her back hesitantly. Their lips moved together slowly at first, but with the influence of the spell it quickly became heated. They broke apart panting, and looked at each other with hooded eyes. Hermione reached down and tentatively began to stroke his already hard member. Draco whimpered, and soon he was spurting into her hand with a breathy moan that had everyone aroused.

Hermione brought her hand up to her face and stared at it for a while. She'd never gone this far with a boy before. She and Ginny had fooled around before, so she was not unfamiliar with penetration, but never had she touched a man so openly.

Draco didn't know what to do. Even though she had seen him with three men already, he felt embarrassed coming on her hand so quickly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." She said kindly. She leaned up and their lips met again, softly, yet confidently. She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders, and he returned the embrace, pulling her tightly into his own body by the waist.

Her nipples had peaked through her sweater, and the material stimulated them further. She whimpered into his mouth, and received a reciprocal moan from him. They finally broke apart for air, and Draco went straight for the neck, laving and nibbling it. Hermione gasped and moved her fingers into Draco's hair, tugging and twirling. Her legs began to quiver as he moved to her collar bone, tugging her sweater down slightly. When Hermione took a step back Draco looked a little frightened, but it soon turned to a look of awe as he took off her sweater, leaving only a small, tight, white camisole to cover her lovely body. Draco groaned appreciatively at the display. He moved towards her with intent, but the small world they'd been in, away from all the circumstances, soon crashed down.

"No!" Harry yelled furiously. "You can not seriously be doing this, Hermione! This isn't you!" He groaned. "You're sweet, and good, and innocent, and so brave." He pleaded with her through his eyes, and though she looked momentarily guilty, she continued to close the distance between herself and Malfoy.

Harry grit his teeth in anger and frustration. "Fine!" He barked just before their lips could meet again. "But I want to fuck him before it happens." He growled.

"Harry!" Hermione looked astonished at his choice of words. Before she could say anything else, Harry spoke again, but this time his eyes were locked on Draco's frightened ones.

"If I see him fuck you, then when it's my turn, I won't be able to control myself." Draco's eyes grew wider in terror. He whimpered slightly, and was quickly drawn into the arms of Hermione.

"Harry!" She scolded more harshly. "What is wrong with you?! How can you be so cruel to him!?" Her cold stare of disbelief forced Harry to turn his deathly glare to the ground. His rigid posture showed no remorse.

"I'll have to fuck him at some point." He growled. "I'd rather not have to fight the urge to tear him a new one any more than I normally do." Draco began to shake uncontrollably. He'd never been so scared. As if this wasn't all bad enough, Potter, his childhood enemy, was probably going to kill him by rape. Just as he was about to collapse to the ground, two strong arms caught him and pulled him against a hard chest. The shaking continued and the arms tightened and lifted his legs. He was now sitting in the arms, his own tucked into his chest in a half fetal position.

"Potter!" Krum growled harshly, warningly. He clutched the boy tighter to him, and a small whimper emitted from the thin form. "He doesn't want this anymore than we do!" He shifted Draco in his arms so that he was cradling him in one arm, letting the long, thin legs dangle. Using one massive hand, he turned Draco's face around. "Look at him!" He demanded. Everyone did. Draco shook harder. "He's vulnerable, more so than any of us." This was not at all comforting to Draco, who looked like his heart might give out. It was true of course, the prisoners could be bargaining chips, but he was just a bit of flesh, easily tossed in the rubbish bin, or worse, fed to the dogs. "If we're the Light, than we need to be that for him too, even if we still have to violate him." Krum spat in anger, before finally sitting down, Draco still in his massive arms. "It's alright, I'm not going to let him hurt you." Krum whispered softly so only Draco could hear.

"Are _you_ going to hurt me?" Draco whispered back, finally meeting Viktor's eyes. Viktor's gaze became sad, and pitiful.

"No, no I'm not going to hurt you, none of us are I swear it to you." Viktor clutched one of his hands tightly in his own, and Draco wanted so badly to believe that there was a side that would keep him safe.

Instead he turned his face away, breaking eye contact and letting his hand go slack. "If you're going to be next, you should make it quick, I still have to defile your friend." He said bitterly.

"Oh, I won't be going next, maybe not at all." Krum shrugged. "When I am penetrating a person, I am making love to them. I never fuck." He smirked.

Draco snorted. "Right, it really looked like love making when you stuffed that beaters bat your lugging into Jordan's mouth." He scoffed.

Viktor chuckled. "He loves it alright. He was begging for it the night we got captured!" He laughed out right at that, and he heard his lover's embarrassed harumph. He ignored it in favor of further defending himself to Draco. "We've been lovers for quite a long time, and though we occasionally bring in others, I have never once only fucked. I make love only." He appraised Draco's thin and bruised form. "And that's why I know the signs of love. It doesn't look like anyone has loved you in a very long time." He said softly, stroking Draco's cheek lightly.

Draco blushed heavily and slapped the hand away. "No shit!" He snapped. "I'm a fucking toy, a literal tool to be used at convenience. Even to prisoners, like you." He glared up at Krum as if daring him to try and deny something that was all too clear. "And if you're not going to be fucking me, you better let someone else do it, because I don't need your protection nearly as badly as they do." He hissed. "You can call me vulnerable and act like you're the good ones in this war, but I'm not vulnerable, I'm nothing. And war is war no matter what side your on." He spat at Krum, and quickly stood up. "So who's next?" He demanded. Silence. "No one?! You seemed eager enough before, Potter. Why don't you just kill me, we all know you want to." He sneered.

"Draco." Viktor said softly. "Come here." Draco didn't move. "Everyone else to your own devices." Krum said firmly to the rest of the cell. "Come here." He whispered to Draco once more.

Draco hesitated. "I really should get back to Hermione." He said, shifting back and forth on his feet. He didn't trust these men, especially under that spell. Hermione wouldn't hurt him like them, she wouldn't violate him.

"There will be time for all of that later." Krum said soothingly. Draco nodded sadly and walked towards Krum, it wasn't like he had much choice any way. He let out a long suffering sigh and sat down in front of Krum. Draco didn't hesitate to lay back and spread his legs like he was supposed to. Krum frowned down at him.

"Different position you prefer?" Draco scoffed. Krum's expression darkened, and Draco immediately clammed up, fear pooling in his gut.

"That's not what this is about." Viktor said firmly.

"Of course it is, what else is there? You're hard as diamonds, and love or not, it really just comes down to me spreading it for you, doesn't it?" Draco sneered, despite the growing fear in his stomach.

"Lee!" Viktor barked, beckoning his randy lover over to them. Lee came scampering over quickly and eagerly.

"Yes, my love?" He answered sweetly as soon as he stood before his rugged boyfriend.

Said boyfriend didn't say anything in response, but instead gripped his lover's thigh in his large hand and pulled him toward his face so that he was squeezing the smooth skin as he rubbed his face in the brown man's stomach. Lee whimpered submissively in response to the ministrations, and was soon making small desperate thrusts against the thick Bulgarian's shoulder.

"Look at Draco." Viktor ordered quietly, yet harshly. Lee locked glazed, lusty eyes with Draco, whose grey orbs reflected his heat. "Let him see what our love looks like." Lee's eyes widened briefly, and then drooped once again as he moaned and fell to his knees. In no time at all he was on his elbows and knees, arse in the air and cock dripping below him. His eyes never left Draco's.

"You are such a beautiful pet, my precious love." Krum whispered into Lee's butt cheek. He nibbled all around and Lee's moans and whimpers became completely desperate.

"Yours!" He purred. Krum chuckled.

"Yes," He said softly, warmly. "All mine." And with that he went for the prize, his lover's quivering anus.

Draco watched as Lee unraveled under the tongue in his arse, crying out like a man possessed as he was held at the brink.

"Master, please!" Draco's eyes went wide, and if it weren't impossible under the spell, he would have thought his cock had deflated some. Calling someone Master, that wasn't love at all, he would know better than anyone. He was suddenly very frightened once again to have Krum upon him. He didn't even notice when the man finally relieved his partner and Lee shot off like a rocket. He only noticed Krum's victorious smirk, and the feeling of dread that weighed his stomach down like a stone.

"You look so beautiful when you come." Krum whispered in Jordan's ear. "Like a pretty little fountain." Lee whimpered, and pushed his arse back into Krum's crotch.

"More!" He begged.

"What about poor Draco?" Krum inquired teasingly. "Don't you think he deserves some pleasure?"

Lee whimpered and pushed back again, and Krum laughed out right. "Such a greedy little pet, this is exactly why I've never gotten another kitten."

Jordan smiled and practically purred in delight as he continued to push back and forth, waiting to be filled with his Master's monstrous cock.

"I'll give you what you want, my little love, but I want you inside Draco when I do." Krum smirked over Jordan's shoulder, and locked eyes with Draco, who looked close to tears. "Go on then, Draco, lay back and spread your legs like you did before." Draco whimpered and shook his head violently, curling tightly into himself and praying he wouldn't be beaten for refusing a Master. He knew how these types of men were, he'd been living under their thumbs for a while now, and he was terrified.

Krum looked like he was going to say something, but he was interrupted by Lee. "Draco, please!" He begged, he sounded like he was in pain. "I need it! I need it!" Viktor stroked his lover's back with gentle care.

"Tell him what you need, my love." He whispered in Lee's ear. Jordan didn't hesitate to tell Draco _exactly_ what he needed.

"I need to be filled with my Master's cock. I need to be stretched! My hole... it-it's so hungry. And my cock, it's gonna burst!" He moaned and writhed and whimpered and begged, all in front of Draco who looked torn between countless emotions. "I'm a good boy, a good pet, please!" Lee continued shamelessly. "Use me, please, please, feed me!"

When Draco still didn't respond, Krum started up. "Can't you see that he needs this? You're allowing him to suffer."

That got a response from Draco alright. " _You're_ making him suffer, you barbarian!" He screamed. "Treating him like, like... like a toy! Like they treat me! You're sick, just like them!" With shaky legs, Draco rose and ran for the door, which was, of course, locked. He shook the bars and cried for help, looking to escape once again. That need to get out which got him into the cage to begin with was quickly taking over him. He felt like everything was suddenly too close. He could hear Jordan crying out in bliss as he was finally filled, and he could hear the howls of pleasure coming from the werewolf and the married couple in the corner. He could hear and see and feel all of the sexual tension, release, and progress that was all around him. He started to cry, even as the erection he had no control over did the same.

"Hermione." He sobbed into his hands. "Hermione." Over and over again until he felt hands on him, and then the fear overrode everything else and he screamed and then passed out.

Unfortunately, it was very brief, and he was quickly shaken awake by Hermione only a few moments later. "Draco?" She looked worried. "Draco, are you alright, what's the matter?"

He couldn't remember what the matter was exactly, but one look around the room reminded him. Krum was leaning against the wall, his head back and eyes closed like he was sleeping. On his lap sat Jordan who was snuggled into Krum's chest, and shaking. Draco could have believed it was from the cold of the dungeons, but Krum's burly arms wrapped around the dark skinned man disproved that assumption. Upon closer inspection Draco surmised somewhat bitterly that the squirming and shaking must have been due to the thick cock wedged deep in his ass. _Probably feeling heavy inside him._ Draco thought with pity. And yet he couldn't help but sneer at the weaker boy, the one who had let himself become what those types of sick freaks wanted him to be.

"It's dangerous in here." He whispered to Hermione. "We have to get out, we have to get out!" He'd been trying for so long to get out, and now he was trapped again, in a real cage this time.

"Shh, Draco, it's going to be alright." Hermione soothed. She stroked his hair and shuddered at the softness on her overly sensitized skin, but still she whispered soothing nothings to him.

Her sweet words were promptly interrupted by the sound of Lee screaming as he came all over Krum's chest and stomach. Krum didn't seem phased by the squirming man coming apart around his shaft and in his arms. He simply stroked Lee's back softly in smooth little circles. "Your arse is clenching me so tightly, it's sucking me in. Seems your body wants my cum, eh pet?" He chuckled.

Lee panted and whimpered, but still managed to whisper, "Yes Master." And then Krum was upon him, gripping his hips tightly and thrusting up violently into the still spasming arsehole of his lover. And all the while Lee thanked him, and begged to be filled. Draco felt ill.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked gently, coaxingly. "Is it the way he's being forceful?" Draco shook his head slowly, and looked on with fear.

"It's the way he's succumbing to it, enjoying it." He said. "It's the way he's become what those types want." His voice was hollow.

"Is that what you think?" A voice from behind said, aghast. They turned their heads to look at Fred who looked upset at the speculation. "I'll have you know that Lee is my best mate, and I totally approve of their relationship." He said firmly. "It's an expression of love, don't you see that? It's complete trust to give yourself to your partner and know they won't hurt you, or abuse you. That you can tell them exactly what you want and know they love you and want to give you whatever that is. It's damn brave if you ask me, and I won't have you staring and judging." He said firmly. Draco ducked his head in fear at the tone and the look on Fred's face.

But he couldn't keep silent. "Well, that's all well and good for you to think nicely of your friends, but from the perspective of a fellow 'pet'" He sneered the word. "It's not like you make it sound. And if you tell me it works as long as you trust the person, then you've obviously never met a Death Eater."

Fred didn't back down, if anything he looked even more furious, and he widened his stance as if getting comfortable for a long argument they all knew wouldn't last long if the spell was anything to go on. "Well, Krum isn't exactly a Death Eater is he? He's taking awfully good care of Lee."

"At what costs?" Draco interrupted. "Have you noticed it yet? The blind obedience, the dependency? Does he look to his 'Master' for permission? And when the brute isn't around, what then?" He looked close to tears, and he was shaking once more.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione whispered. Draco looked away from her. He didn't want to go back there, back to that time in his useless existence.

"Just forget I said anything." He said harshly. "I just want to get all of this done, and if Krum isn't going to take his turn without _that_ , then someone else do it. I just want to get it all over with." He practically snarled.

"I guess I'll go next, since you were so eager before." Charlie said saucily. Draco kept his head down. It wasn't as though he wasn't hard as a rock anyway.

"How do you want me positioned?" He asked dully.

"On your back." Charlie leered. "I reckon your knees are pretty bruised by now."

"They are." Draco admitted, but he didn't thank Charlie for his consideration. He would never thank any of them for what they were doing. Instead he got into position.

"My legs?" He asked dully.

"Just hold them up at the knee." Charlie shrugged. Draco obliged then he turned his head and waited for the inevitable.

Draco instantly jumped when he felt a wetness at his entrance. "What are you doing?" He asked indignantly.

"Well, you're not exactly ready now, are you?" Charlie laughed. "I'm just doin' what needs doin'."

Draco glared at him. "If you were doing what just needed doing you'd shove it in and be done with it already." He said coldly.

Charlie frowned at him and narrowed his eyes right back. "You know that's not what we're about."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, sure, whatever, if that's how you wanna play it, fine. Please get it over with, because there's a lot more to go and my arse is going to be torn up one way or another anyway. Feel better about all this now that I consented?" He sneered.

Charlie looked very upset, but he was still hard as a rock, and it was definitely going somewhere. "You know what? It does." He smirked angrily, and then pushed himself right into Draco, who screamed, and then choked, and then closed his eyes, let out a breath and fell silent.

Draco couldn't tell if he felt relieved, because now the anticipation was over, or more depressed than ever for the same reason. He wasn't totally dry, and he had certainly been stretched enough over the last day. But it hurt regardless, and he had to hold his arm over his mouth and his eyes clenched shut to stop himself from crying out loud. Charlie thrust a few times and every movement felt like his penis was dragging Draco's insides with it. The worst part was that he was still hard from the spell, but couldn't come because of the pain.

It didn't take long before Charlie was finally done. He immediately pulled out and stood up, which hurt terribly for Draco, but also gave him relief. He rolled on his side and curled up a bit. He took a few deep breaths, and then opened his eyes and with a scratchy voice whispered, "Who's next?"

"I am, I think." Hermione said firmly from above him. "It's about time, right?" She looked disappointed. He didn't know if she was disappointed in him or Charlie, but he couldn't let himself care.

"Right." He whispered. He blushed suddenly as he realized that he didn't know how to engage sexually with a girl the same way he did with a boy. "So, um, h-how do you... um, you know." He felt like a child.

"On your back I think." She said with a smile. "Let me take care of you." Draco felt some how light when she said those words, words he'd longed to hear since he was young. And so he obeyed and rolled onto his back and stretched out his legs. His backside was still in a lot of pain, but he ignored it for more of Hermione's attention. He briefly looked around the room for Potter as she walked around him to stand over his thighs.

Draco sighed in relief as he spotted Potter tied up with Dean as Seamus fucked Luna right next to them. That would keep him distracted for a while, he supposed. His mind was quickly filled with other thoughts as Hermione sat on his thighs carefully, shifting her wait around until they were both comfortable. His shaft was just barely touching her clit, and he shuddered at the soft contact.

"I won't hurt you." She said softly, misinterpreting his reflex.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He replied with a chuckle. She smiled at him.

"I don't need you to." Draco didn't respond that time. Instead, he let himself feel her. He felt her weight, and her soft skin. He felt her pulse on his thighs, and the squeezing of her's. He felt a slight wetness near his balls, and he felt her heat all over. It was wondrous.

He whimpered and moaned as she began to touch him. His chest, his arms, his legs, and eventually his cock. She stroked it languidly, and he felt himself shiver. She leaned over and laid kisses all along his chest. She kissed each pale, pink nipple. After what felt like forever, she started to move. She rubbed her wet folds up and down his thighs, and Draco knew that this was heaven.

"It's okay." She whispered in his ear. "Touch me." Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at her with awe in his wide, gray eyes.

Slowly, as if expecting danger, Draco raised his hands. He traced her form without touching, and still he felt such wonder.

"It's okay." She said again, and this time Draco looked her square in the eyes. The message was clear.

Her skin was dirty, but it still maintained its softness, and he marveled at it. He started at her shoulders, just barely touching her. He petted them over and over until finally he rubbed them. Down her arms slowly, then back up. He repeated the gesture until some of the disbelief wore off. Draco gripped her arms, not terribly tight, but firmer than before. She was real, this was real.

Her lips. They were delicious, and as soon as they were upon his own he was truly responsive. He held her, his hands rubbing her lower back, and when she came up for air, he moved one hand to her nipple. Her moans were like a warm fire in his heart, and he felt ignited for the first time since he'd been denounced to the status of a toy.

Even thought it caused him pain, he sat up. Hermione nestled nicely into his lap and her breasts were pressed into his chin. It all felt so natural and easy as he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled it. Hermione squirmed in his lap and he felt powerful and alive. He could feel her heat pressing and rubbing on his groin. He groaned. She was so wet!

"Draco! Oh, Draco I'm ready, I'm dripping." Draco panted in response as they both continued to squirm. All he could think to do was set up a steady rhythm of thrusts. Hermione responded eagerly and sought her own friction.

It was getting to be too much and Draco knew he was close. The pain in his arse was helping somewhat, but he could tell it was now or never.

"I-I'm." He could hardly breathe let alone speak.

"I know, me too." Hermione huffed out. They locked eyes and stopped their movements. Without breaking eye contact they got into position; Hermione rose t her knees, and Draco grasped the base of his cock.

"It's okay, I'm ready." She reassured him. It wasn't necessary, because she was the one to do it in the end.

Draco had never felt anything so perfect. He let out a long groan as she impaled herself on him. It was too much, and neither of them could go slow. As soon as she was all the way down, she started grinding furiously. And Draco matched her vigor with his own thrusts. She rode him hard and fast, but he was matching her. They were equal in their carnal passion, and when they reached the peak, it was together. They both called out their rapture in the name of the other. It was perfect glory.

And then it was over, ended in blackness. They were both too exhausted to stay awake, and the both fell to the ground in much needed sleep.

* * *

He hated to admit it, but they looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping together. He despised it, but he adored it. It took a lot of effort, but he tore his eyes away from the sleeping couple.

"What now?" He asked.

"Not much else to do, is there?" Bill replied.

"I suppose not." Harry growled.

"Well, I'm going to take their example," George said petulantly, pointing to the sleeping couple. "And go to bed, I can't stand to look at this place any longer."

"We could all do with some sleep." Charlie agreed, walking over to George.

"Oh no, not you, you don't come near me." George said harshly. "I saw what you did." He glared. Charlie narrowed his eyes right back.

"He was asking for it." He shrugged. George looked like he'd been slapped.

"I don't know who you are." He said angrily. He turned away and scurried over to Fred, who embraced him immediately. "Let's go to sleep." George whispered.

Fred nodded, and after they started everyone moved to set up for bed. It was a slow process, everyone was tired from the sex, but that helped once everything was set up.

Only two people remained awake.

"It's only going to get worse." Charlie said quietly into the darkness.

"I know." Harry replied.

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a multi-chapter fic, because even though it is mostly just sex and stuff, I can see this taking me somewhere. Thanks ahead of time for any support :)


End file.
